battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Shanghai (Mission)
Shanghai is the second mission featured the Battlefield 4 campaign. Walkthrough Introduction Tombstone -- which now consists of Recker, Irish, and Pac -- is being briefed on the Chinese political situation. On board the USS Valkyrie, Captain Garrison is informing them of the supposed assassination of the to-be president, Jin Jié. While Admiral Chang closes down further elections and declares martial law, angry rioters rise within China. Garrison continues to say that if Chang finds out about Tombstone's previous mission, he will be able to target the U.S. and declare war. Garrison briefs them their next mission; recover two VIPs and CIA Agent Kovic from the Zhi Yu Tower in Shanghai. Infiltration The mission starts with Recker, Irish, and Pac driving to the Zhi Yu Towers in downtown Shanghai. They make a quick turn just before a military checkpoint, and wind up driving straight through a violent riot. One rioter throws a rock at their vehicle, breaking the windshield, and forcing Irish to veer and crash in a nearby alley. Tombstone disembarks and proceeds towards the tower on foot. They run into a locked gate, which Pac breaks into successfully. They arrive at a vantage point on a rooftop and observe the tower. Pac points out Chinese special forces on the scene. The team descends down a ladder and enter the building through a side entry. Just before they begin ascending in an elevator, Pac unloads his backpack and gives both Irish and Recker UMP-45 submachine guns (or, as Irish calls them, "cocktail guns"). To the VIPs In the elevator, Pac hesitates between two floors: "sky-bar" and "sky-bridge". When the elevator begins moving, Pac and Irish have a short exchange regarding informing Dunn's wife of his death. The conversation is cut short when the elevator opens, revealing several PLA soldiers. They have a brief engagement before Pac hits the elevator button again, albeit this time to the correct floor. With their chance at a flawless undercover mission blown, Irish states that "I think we just invaded f**k''in' China". Exiting the elevator at the sky-bar level, Tombstone stealthily approaches a group of enemy soldiers. The way this section is performed is up to the player, though it is inevitable that the guards detect Tombstone, initiating a firefight. When the initial guards are neutralized, the team arrives upon a locked door. Pac, again, begins to lock-pick it. Shortly after, a Chinese helicopter comes around to investigate the recent disturbance. It dispatches numerous soldiers that rappel through the windows. Irish and Recker hold them off long enough for Pac to finally open the door. Once Pac clears the way, Tombstone takes a staircase up to the VIP lounge. Tombstone makes their way across the halls toward their objective. As they cross a corner, they see a room explode and kill two Chinese soldiers. They carefully investigate, and identify the room as the one supposedly with their VIPs. Suddenly, the next door opens, and a man in a suit armed with a pistol tells them, "You boys are late." Extraction Inside the room, Tombstone and Kovic orient each other, as well as Pac interacting with one of the VIPs. Kovic devises a plan to seize the helicopter on the tower roof. They all move out of the room, making their way further up the building. When they reach the roof, Kovic and the VIPs stay back whilst Tombstone engages the soldiers. Once all the enemy soldiers are eliminated, Recker secures the helicopter on the helipad. As Kovic gets into the pilot seat, Pac helps the VIPs in. However, one of them is shot whilst getting in. Recker joins Irish in fending off the invading attackers. Kovic flies off to the ''Valkyrie without Tombstone while they are fending off a PLA assault. After the attacking PLA are dealt with, Tombstone makes their way back down the building. They plan another route of escape via civilian boats on the nearby Huangpu River. On ground level, they fight through the defenses by the front door, encountering a tank on the way. They retreat from it, dispatching moderate resistance along the way. When they finally escape the tank, Tombstone comes across a massacre-like scene. The team is shocked by the sight, commenting that the internal conflict is escalating to a full-blown civil war. Two survivors help Tombstone into a nearby building, where they are welcomed by a Chinese woman named Chen. Chen tells the team that the way to the river is blocked by Chang's forces, emphasizing several tanks. Tombstone makes way through the park towards the docks. Recker destroys two tanks with anti-tank explosives to clear the way. After hailing a boat, Chen and other civilians board alongside Tombstone. While the boat leaves the harbor, an electromagnetic pulse goes off over the Pudong. Tombstone witness a helicopter go down, and the surrounding boats come to a complete halt. Irish begins yelling at them to follow his boat to the Valkyrie. Collectibles *The A One-Man Riot Dog Tag is found in the alleyways just after getting out of the van with Irish and Pac. After turning right into the alley under the red light, a right turn then a left turn will lead to a fork; from here, a left turn followed by a right turn will lead to the wooden door with the tag on it. *The Going Up? Dog Tag is found just above the elevator when exiting. *After exiting the elevator, heading into the bardesk area on the left wall will lead to an open doorway near an overturned sofa. In this gray room, the QBS-09 can be found propped up against a locker. *In the main lobby of the target building, the RFB is located between the legs of the large lion statue next to the weapons crate. Note: The weapons crate and RFB only appear after the VIPs make it off with the helicopter. *After jumping over the sloped, broken fence when running through the alleyways after the armor appears on the main street, and following the route into the first opening, the Business Casual Dog Tag will be hanging from the gate near the scooter and tree. Trivia *A dinosaur toy similar to Jonathan Miller's gift can be seen hanging from the rear view mirror while riding in the van. *When getting into the elevator, before grabbing the UMP-45 from Pac, the HUD will show Recker is carrying a weapon with 30 bullets and 150 reserve, despite the fact that Recker is not carrying anything and the numbers do not correctly match up with the UMP-45. *A bar can be found within the skyscraper that features many bottles on on shelves behind it. Some of these bottles have the the text "1942" written on them, referring to Battlefield 1942. Another bottle features the text "Frostbite 2" with the logo, referring to the Frostbite 2 engine. *Crouching before grabbing the UMP-45 from Pac will cause Recker to stay crouched until the doors open on the wrong floor where Recker can perform actions again. **If Recker goes Prone, he will instantaneously stand up, grab the UMP and dive back down to be stuck prone. The same will happen when engaging the PLA soldiers on the wrong floor. *In multiple parts of the mission, waiting with Irish and Pac instead of advancing will trigger them to have humorous conversations. If Recker continues to wait at each point, Irish and Pac will become increasingly infuriated and impatient. **If Recker waits after Pac unlocks the initial gate, Irish and Pac will start a conversation talking about food. Irish states that he misses eating "Curry Goat" in Brooklyn, much to the shock of Pac, who would "take a cheeseburger over curry goat," much to the chagrin of Irish. Irish will also reveal that he is so hungry he could eat Pac right that moment. Pac responds sarcastically noting that the "camo makes it really flattering." Pac then states he could eat himself, and leave a piece for Irish. They then will start discussing what Chinese foods to eat, after Pac mistakenly mentions sushi. After mentioning fortunes from fortune cookies, the two share that they would have each others' back to ensure each gets home safely. **If Recker doesn't call the elevator, Irish and Pac start to have a conversation over fortune cookies. Pac states that he likes to add "in bed" at the end of his fortunes for humor and that it works for all 'real' fortunes, much to the dismay of Irish. Due to Irish not understanding the humor, in a deadpan manner, Irish to reveals he has had a threesome after hearing Pac state "You will have a eye-opening life changing experience--in bed," shocking Pac. ***In the above conversation, when Pac says "You never heard of that," there is a misspelling in the subtitles that instead reads, "You never head of that?" *When Irish and Pac are talking about the route up the stairs, there is a misspelling in the subtitles that instead reads, "Top floor suits this way," when Irish mentions the "Top floor 'suites.'" *A reference to DICE's Mirror's Edge can be found on a television monitor. It displays Faith's name as well as notable gameplay icons found in the game. *This is the only mission in-game were Irish does not wear his beanie hat unlike Pac who wears his in the mission. *The skyline seen across the river from the mission area is the Pudong, a real-life district on the Huangpu River, which is also the same river crossed by Tombstone at the end of the mission. *The Zhi Yu tower uses the same exterior design as the main tower in Siege of Shanghai, but the highest étage is entirely different. *If the player attempts to approach the two riot shield officers, one of them will push the player back. *Occasionally, the Chinese agents investigating Suite 38 can experience the recoil of the explosion before the explosion goes off. The explosion will eventually trigger when Recker reaches the doorway. *The agents investigating Suite 38 lack pupils and irises. *A glitch may occur when Recker dies while defending the helicopter; upon reloading the last checkpoint where one of the VIPs is shot, the screen may be stuck loading permanently. *When headed towards extraction, Pac mentions that east on the main street is the quickest route despite the objective and the main street being to the west. *The front-most tank in the convoy outside Chen's hiding place is marked as empty. Additionally, once it starts moving it will reach the end of the street and disappear. **The platoon of Chinese troops that follow the front-most tank will pass through a solid gate and out of the level. They can be shot at but will not react to your fire. ru:Шанхай (уровень) Category:Singleplayer Levels Category:Levels of Battlefield 4